Touta's Truth Or Dare
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after the Pactio arc. After forming a contract with Touta, the gang decided to celebrate. Shinobu accidentally found a game board and invited them gang to join and play the game, where Shishido came up with the Truth or Dare stipulations, which Touta unwittingly gets embroiled where Karin and Yukihime also gets dragged in.
1. Prologue

**Touta's Truth or Dare**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff**_

* * *

Hello and welcome to my another experimental fanfic of UQ Holder, in which an inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way. I sort heard of this anime a few years back but ignored it as I was focused on other anime, and I may have ignored further until the anime, **UQ Holder!** was aired on Animax-Asia (in Japanese audio with English subtitles) last February 7, and there I get to watch it for the first time.

There I find myself intrigued as I watched the first few episodes, where I was quite surprised to find out that this series served as a spin-off/sequel to Ken Akamatsu's previous series, **Negima! Magister Negi Magi**, due to **Negi Springfield** making a cameo appearance at the beginning of UQ Holder episode 1, and this quite piqued my interest and decided to watch it to see where the story goes.

After downloading the episodes, I find myself intrigued and decided to come up with an experimental story that focuses on the main character…which he is portrayed as energetic and optimistic, but also to show that despite the traits and being immortal, he would at times have a vulnerable side.

And after over a week I watched all the episodes of the anime, but felt that it was not enough, and through research I found a site where the manga of UQ Holder is posted, and upon reading it, I realized that most of the manga chapters have not been adapted on the anime, leaving a few (or rather many) of the important arcs out.

After downloading and reading the latest chapters of the UQ Holder manga, I sort of came up with a story that would be fun to read, and the plot of this fic takes place after the Pactio arc, where most of the UQ Holder members (mostly the girls) made a Pactio with Touta Konoe.

Given the nature of this plotline, this will be M-Rated, though it would feature a pair of pairings that involves Touta, in where the two main female leads would be…Yukihime and Karin Yuuki. How did this happen? You'll soon find out why…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**C**__**h**__**. 1: **_**_Gēmu e no shōtai_**

A week have passed since Karin Yuki made a Pactio with Touta Konoe, things have somewhat gotten lively, as some of the other UQ Holder members are astonished to find out about it, and are now getting very suspicious as to what Touta did with Karin the night they did not come home, which is during a rather heavy downpour.

Kirie, Konomaru and even Mizore and Shinobu questioned Touta on what he and Karin did during THAT time which he and Karin spent the night at the city, and while he told them about what he and Karin did, he somewhat misinterpreted about how the ritual went, saying that he and Karin WENT ALL THE way, causing Kirie, Shinobu and Mizore to stare wide-eyed in shock, assuming that Touta HAD REAL SEX with Karin.

Karin blushed deeply and frantically attempted to correct it, but Ikkuu and Makabe naughtily showed the PICTURE where Touta and Karin were NAKED, and this caused an awkward, but comically-induced, tension as Kirie and Mizore interrogated Karin and demanded to know if she seduced the boy and had SEX with him.

"Karin!"

"What the heck is this?!"

"C-calm down! I can explain…!"

"You two are naked…and close to each other!"

"And given what the idiot said…then that means one thing!"

"Y-you got the wrong idea…!"

"You and that idiot boy had SEX!"

"That must be it!"

"N-no! you got it wrong!"

As Touta is carried away by Ameya knowing that things would take a turn for the worse, Karin had to repel the accusations hurled against her, telling the girls that she and Touta did nothing of the sort, reiterating that she and Touta did the ritual for the Pactio that resulted in forming a contract, but Mizore held the picture and demanded to know what Touta meant about GOING ALL THE WAY.

Karin blushed deeper and told the suspicious Mizore that she and Touta did not have sex and said that their clothes disintegrated due to the spells that Touta used during the contract ritual and nothing more, stating that after the contract is competed, Touta fell to the floor exhausted and Makabe came in and misunderstood the scene he saw at that time.

Mizore and Kirie stared suspiciously at Karin, and the Saintess of Steel sweat-dropped as the girls inched closer to her and said that they doubted this as to why Karin and Touta ended up getting naked after forming the Pactio.

"Are you sure…?"

"You and Touta did not GO ALL THE WAY…?"

"We did not! Honest!"

"Hmm…"

"I wonder…"

"H-hey…are you two…?"

"I doubt it. I still think you and that boy have SEX."

"Me too."

"Come on! I already told you we did not GO ALL THE WAY!"

Karin sweat-dropped even more as Kirie and Mizore inched closer to her and are demanding the EXACT detail on what really happened to her and Karin took a deep breath and explained what really happened, and how she became the second person to forma Pactio with Touta and why she and the boy ended up getting naked.

Kirie and Mizore stared in dismay and jealousy, and could not believe that Karin managed to get THAT close to Touta, though the blushing Saintess of Steel reiterated that while she has no affection towards the boy, she is still grateful to him for removing all of her doubts, but this made Mizore become suspicious and accuses Karin of developing a crush on Touta, causing Karin to blush deeper, and the other two girls accuse her of that.

"So it's true, then…"

"The way you're blushing…"

"H-hey…don't get…!"

"You developed a crush on that boy!"

"And it's Touta of all guys!"

"You got it all wrong!"

"Hmm…?"

"Really, Karin-senpai…?"

-x-

In the days that passed, Albert Chamomile, an old employee within the UQ Holder, offered some solution for Mizore and Shinobu, and soon they formed Pactio with Touta, though unlike what happened to Karin, things went well as the two younger girls did not ended up naked or anything of the sorts, and soon Kirie also formed a Pactio with Touta.

Lastly, Santa Sasaki also formed a Pactio with Touta, thus Touta now have a set of Pactio cards that he can use to aid in his upcoming and future battles.

Thus the gang are happy that they have become useful towards Touta, and their bond strengthened. As Touta and the gang are celebrating, their cheerful antics caught Yukihime's attention and wondered what is this all about, and Makabe sighed and told her about what is going on, which the UQ Holder leader raised an eyebrow upon hearing this.

"That's the reason why, Makabe?"

"Yep."

"Hmm…"

"Are you concerned…?"

"Not really. I'm amazed that Touta-kun was able to form contracts and gained so many cards…"

"Me too. Makes me wonder how that boy managed to pull it off so successfully…"

"Touta sure has it well."

"Yeah."

Yukihime is amazed at the progress of Touta, and even became curious as to how Karin is able to form a Pactio with Touta given the circumstances of how she became an immortal, and how even Santa, Kirie and Shinobu formed one given their circumstances as well.

Makabe said that Touta somewhat found a way and thus he managed to form Pactio this many and admitted that he couldn't help but be impressed at how Touta managed to pull it off, which Yukihime agreed as she finds that Touta never ceased to amaze her.

"Touta…you sure surprised me."

"I have to admit, Yukihime, that kid really surprised me."

"Indeed."

"What did you do and how that kid ended up doing something this surprising?"

"Nothing. Just raised him like what a foster guardian would do."

"Really?"

"Yes. really."

"Hmm…"

Shishido came and said he is really impressed at how far Touta has gotten, and said that the boy can really pull something off this amazing and expects that he could do even more amazing things in the coming days, and couldn't wait to see what new tricks Touta can pull off, and is expecting more exciting things to come sooner.

Makabe smiled but then his expression changed into fright as he sensed something from Shishido. He can smell the scent of sake from him and realized that Shishido had just snuck off one of Yukihime's favorite sake and whispered to Shishido what he just thought, and told him to get out of here now unless he wants to GET KILLED by Yukihime herself.

Shishido smirked and whispered back, requesting to Makabe to cover for him while he gets rid of the evidence, which Makabe said that it's is not going to be that easy and told Shishido not to get him involved in another of his foolish shenanigans.

"Knock it off, Shishido."

"Oh, please…"

"Don't drag me in to your mess."

"I'll reward you."

"No means no."

"Pretty please…?"

"I mean it, Shishido. You clean your own mess up."

"I'm begging you…"

However, Yukihime stood behind the two men, overhearing the conversation and smirked in a terrifying way, telling Shishido that he sure has the guts to take off with her prized supply of her favorite sake, and telling Makabe for not telling her who is the culprit in secretly stealing her supplies of sake, and said she now has a reason to instill punishment on the two men.

Both Shishido and Makabe sweat-dropped and begged for mercy, though she appeared to be in no mood for showing mercy, telling the two men that they will have to face the music, and things started to get eerie and now the countdown to the DIVINE PUNISHMENT is starting to tick down, and both Shishido and Makabe begged her for mercy, which Yukihime just smirked in a terrorizing way.

"I AM SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"…"

"WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"SPARE US!"

"…"

"FORGIVE US!"

"THE YOUKAI MADE ME DO IT!"

"…"

Not far, Touta and the gang were startled when a huge lightning blast stuck the area, and the gang wondered what just happened, which Chamomile sighed as he told them that Yukihime is at it again, punishing Shishido for doing something foolish, like stealing her prized supplies of sake again, and Touta sighed as he wondered how long with Shishido would keep doing that knowing that Yukihime would always get pissed off stealing her things.

However, Karin saw Makabe is sprawled on the ground (anime-style) beside Shishido, and she wondered why he is also receiving Yukihime's wrath, knowing that Makabe would not do something to tick the UQ Holder leader off like that.

Chamomile smiled and said that Makabe must have been caught in the moment, stating that Makabe appeared to be in the WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME, which the others agreed, and wished that he stay away from Shishido if he wants to stay in one piece.

"Poor Makabe…"

"He's such a good guy."

"He ought to steer clear from Shishido…"

"Yeah."

"Maybe he need to stay at a separate area."

"That's right."

"Are we going to help Makabe?"

"…"

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at one of the storage rooms where Shinobu is cleaning things and putting the storage boxes to its proper places when she came across a book-like magazine where it shows a list of old games that were prevalent in the past, and upon reading it, she came across a section where a certain game is shown, and she smiled as she finds it.

After checking it out, Shinobu decided to show it to the others as she felt that they are going to join in given how fun this game would be.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the events took place after the Pactio arc…

Things are a bit lively here until Shinobu finds something that would cause her this much excitement…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Shinobu invites the UQ Holder members to join her in playing an interesting game. Will they accept…?

See you in late April…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. Getting Into The Game

**Touta's Truth or Dare**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff**_

* * *

_**Okay…in spite of the lockdown imposed on my country due to the corona virus, I managed to finish this chapter ahead of the DEADLINE that I set…this is supposed to be up by next month, but decided to upload it now (along with the other fanfics I managed to finish) in anticipation that I might have difficulties in uploading future chapters in case the lockdown in my country extends, so for now enjoy this finished, if rushed, chapter…**_

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Shinobu found something and shows it to the others, and that's where the plot sets in, as it involves some of the characters within UQ Holder…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 2: Gēmu ni hairu**_

Much later, the scene shifts at one of the storage rooms where Shinobu is cleaning things and putting the storage boxes to its proper places when she came across a book-like magazine where it shows a list of old games that were prevalent in the past, and upon reading it, she came across a section where a certain game is shown, and she smiled as she finds it.

After checking it out, Shinobu decided to show it to the others as she felt that they are going to join in given how fun this game would be.

As she leaves the storage room, she went to where the others are, and there she blinked her eyes seeing Touta and the others sweat-dropping as a pissed-off Yukihime staring at Shishido, having discovered that he has hidden another of her prized supply of sake, and that he has been bribing Makabe to keep quiet about it.

The two men became terrified and there Makabe told Shishido to tell Yukihime that he is not involved in this but Shishido foolishly said that UQ Holder members should help one another out, and thus Makabe has to help in hiding more of the sake he took recently, and Yukihime became more pissed, and misunderstood the fact that Makabe is involved, when in reality he is not.

"So…you sure have the guts, Makabe…"

"W-wait…that's…Shishido!"

"What?"

"Now you two will pay the price…"

"Shishido! Tell her I'm not involved!"

"Um…ah…"

"Say your prayers…"

"Oh damn…"

"Oh boy…"

The two men panicked and there Makabe urges Shishido to do something and makeup for it, which a panicking Shishido smiled sheepishly and said he ran out of ideas, and Makabe berated him for dragging him into Shishido's mess, which Shishido apologized and said it won't happen again.

Makabe berated Shishido, saying that because of him he would be forced to take Yukihime's wrath even though he is not directly involved one of Shishido's foolish antics.

"Shishido!"

"Present…?"

"You idiot!"

"What?"

"Because of you I got dragged in!"

"It's not bad…"

"What?"

"Ha-ha…"

Yukihime stared rather MALEVOLENTLY and tells the two subordinates to get ready as she will unleash a DIVINE PUNISHMENT, and both Shishido and Makabe sweat-dropped and begged for mercy, though she appeared to be in no mood for showing mercy, telling the two men that they will have to face the music, and things started to get eerie and now the countdown to the DIVINE PUNISHMENT is starting to tick down, and both Shishido and Makabe begged her for mercy, which Yukihime just smirked in a terrorizing way.

"I AM SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"…"

"WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"SPARE US!"

"…"

"FORGIVE US!"

"THE YOUKAI MADE ME DO IT!"

"…"

Touta and the others backed away, and upon seeing Shinobu, they pulled her away and she asked what is going on, in which the others said not to ask, as this is for her own good. And for her own safety.

"Don't ask…"

"Don't bother…"

"Trust us."

"It's for your own safety…"

"Believe us. You don't want to know."

"So let's go."

"Right this way…"

"Come on…"

Shinobu blinked her eyes as she is confused by what the others are saying, and once the gang are at a safe distance, Touta, Kirie, Konomaru and Karin began the countdown which Shinobu wondered what the others are counting about.

"Eight…"

"Seven…"

"Six…"

"Five…"

"Four…"

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

After that, a loud explosion is heard, and there the gang saw Makabe and Shishido are sent flying to the skies, and there Touta sighed and said he is glad that he is not involved in Shishido's antics, which Konomaru agreed, and stated that he feels sorry for Makabe getting dragged in, and both Karin and Kirie agreed as well, saying that Shishido is one UQ Holder member that must be avoided due to the mischief antics he made.

By then Yukihime passes by, as she quickly regain her composure, and there Touta and the others greeted her, as they do not want her to get pissed and opted to make her feel like having a good day and not make her day a bad one.

"Yukihime!"

"Yukihime!"

"Yukihime-sama."

"Good morning, Yukihime."

"Hey!"

"How is your day?"

"You look good today."

"You're the best."

By then Shinobu suddenly realized why she came here and told Yukihime and the others about a board game she found at the storage room, and showed it to them, where Touta blinked his eyes as he never seen this type of game, and Konomaru is also unsure what this game means, but Kirie glanced at it and read the description, in which she realized what this game is.

There Kirie said this game is a Truth or Dare game, and explained the mechanics, which Karin stared in silence while Touta and Konomaru are absorbing the info as this is the first time hearing this kind of game, and when told about how Truth or Dare works, Touta began to grin, as he seemed to like the idea, as when the target would choose truth, where he/she has to confess something when asked a question, or dare, where the target would be compelled to do something.

Karin stared at Touta and asked if he is planning something perverted, which he defensively deny it, which Karin eyed the boy and told him not to get any wild ideas, which Touta assured that he isn't planning anything of the sort.

"You better not…"

"I tell you…I'm not planning anything perverted."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"I doubt it."

"Hey, believe me."

"…"

"Honest, Karin-senpai!"

Karin eyed Touta suspiciously as she has a feeling that he is planning something, as he is grinning quite mischievously, and there Karin recalled what she told Touta before making the Pactio ritual, and she blushed as she deduced that he might use the Truth in the truth or dare game to make her confess something and she tells Touta not to get any funny ideas.

Touta smiled and said that he isn't planning anything foolish, assuring to her that he has nothing to spill about, which Karin remains unsure yet she reiterated that Touta is planning something naughty, which he constantly deny it.

"You better not…"

"I tell you…I'm not planning anything perverted."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"I doubt it."

"Hey, believe me."

"…"

"Honest, Karin-senpai!"

Kirie and Konomaru sweat-dropped, and there they asked if there is SOMETHING GOING ON between the two, as Kirie pointed out that Karin and Touta are getting closer, implying that they developed feelings for one another, which Touta misunderstood it and said he is getting closer to Karin, and there the Saintess of Steel blushed deeply at what the boy just said.

She pinched and pulled Touta's cheeks and tells him to stop spouting nonsense and not make any wild statements that would give the others a reason to suspect something that is not true, which a confused Touta said that he is only telling the obvious, and Karin pulled his cheeks firmer and said that there is nothing between them.

However, Touta said there is, as he showed the Pactio card that served as proof of their contract, but Karin reiterated that it is different from what Touta is implying about BEING CLOSER TO ONE ANOTHER, which made the Saintess of Steel blush deeper.

"That's different, Touta!"

"Huh? I don't…"

"It is!"

"But the ritual that happened…we got naked…our bodies got close…"

"Don't mention that!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just zip it!"

"But…"

Kirie stared suspiciously and asked Karin if she and Touta are really close now, pointing out that the Saintess of Steel is blushing deeper and that she is treating Touta with a different kind of PHYSICAL CONTACT, and asked if she developed feelings for him, which made Karin blush deeper and there Karin reiterated that Kirie is wrong.

Kirie, however, is not convinced and asked Karin to prove that what she suspect is wrong, and this resulted in the two girls bickering with Karin denying the accusations while a still-suspicious Kirie asked for confirmation.

"So you now like that incompetent!"

"N-no! That's…"

"Are you?"

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I…"

"That means you like him!"

"No! You're wrong!"

Konomaru sweat-dropped as he wondered what the two girls are arguing about, and there he saw Touta rubbing his cheeks, which were swollen, and there Konomaru innocently asked what is wrong with Karin, and asked Touta if he really gotten closed to the Saintess of Steel, which Touta said that he is, stating that forming a Pactio with her id proof of it, and foolishly said that because of the success of the Pactio contract being formed, he bragged that he and Karin WENT AL LTHE WAY, and Karin stared wide-eyed at what Touta said, and shouted at him that what he said is not the case.

Kirie smirked and said that the way Karin acted shows that she really WENT ALL THE WAY with the boy, and Karin shook her head and insisted that Touta's declaration is misunderstood and maintained that she never had sex with him.

"WENT ALL THE WAY, huh?"

"Eh…?"

"Then you and that incompetent really had SEX!"

"NO! THAT'S NOT…!"

"You're blushing…then you really DID IT with him!"

"We did not!"

"Really…?"

"Really!"

Shinobu stared at the scene as she is confused at the antics she is seeing, and there Yukihime clapped her hands and that got everyone's attention, and there she said that tonight they will play the game of Truth or Dare and that everyone in her presence will be participating.

Kirie and Touta excitedly accepted as having Yukihime participating would make things interesting, and said that they look forward to tonight's game, and tells her that they will see her tell the Truth, and if Dare, she will do as instructed, which the UQ Holder founder said she would look forward on how tonight's game would make things interesting.

Kirie then stared at Karin and tells her that once the Saintess of Steel gets TRUTH, she will make her admit that she DID IT with Touta, and Karin blushed again and deny the accusations.

"Be prepared, Karin…"

"Huh?"

"Once you choose TRUTH…you'll admit it…that you and that incompetent really had SEX!"

"NO! THAT'S NOT…!"

"You're blushing…then you really DID IT with him!"

"We did not!"

"Really…?"

"Really!"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the events took place after the Pactio arc…

Things are a bit lively here as Yukihime delivered DIVINE PUNISHMENT on Shioshido, with Makabe unwillingly got punished as well, until Shinobu told everyone about the board game and that got her interested…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The UQ Holder members are now set to play the board game…and things will get…SPICY…

See you in six weeks (probably around late April)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. The Game Begin

**Touta's Truth or Dare**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Shinobu found something and shows it to the others, and that's where the plot sets in, as it involves some of the characters within UQ Holder…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 3: Gēmu ga hajimarimasu**_

Much later, it was evening, and the scene shifts inside one of the baths, where Karin, Konomaru and Kirie are having a bath, and soon Mizore joined the trio, where she asked what went on, and there Kirie told Mizore about what happened between Touta and Karin, and Mizore stared wide-eyed in surprise, and asked Karin if she really DID IT with Touta, and the Saintess of Steel sagged and told her nothing like that happened.

"Karin-senpai…did you…?"

"Geez…no, we did not."

"But what if that boy really…"

"We formed a contract…that's all to it."

"You kissed…then ended up naked…what if his PEE-PEE has ENTERED…"

"W-we didn't do anything of that sort!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

Mizore could not believe that Touta would go and about on making such a Pactio, but Karin unintentionally defended Touta, saying that his actions were genuine as he helped her remove all doubts in her mind and that he really wanted to help her, which made Mizore stare at Karin, and asked her if she took a liking to Touta, as before, Karin is critical towards him through harsh criticism, but now she is defending him.

Likewise, Kirie suspects that Karin likes him now and asked her if she developed feelings toward him.

"So you now like that incompetent…so that means…"

"N-no! That's…"

"Are you?"

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I…"

"That means you like him!"

"No! You're wrong!"

Mizore stared in shock and misunderstood the conversation and now accuses Karin of becoming her rival, which the Saintess of Steel stared in dismay and tries to correct Mizore and assured to her that this is not the case, reiterating that she has no feelings toward Touta.

"So you now like that Touta means nothing to you?"

"N-no! That's…"

"Are you?"

"He's a genuine comrade! That's all to it!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I…"

"First you were harsh to him…and now you're siding with him…then means you like him! That makes you a threat to me!"

"No! You're wrong!"

However, Mizore then brought out a picture she stole from Ameya, showing Touta and Karin naked and near each other, and there Kirie said that Touta claimed that he WENT ALL THE WAY with Karin, and there Mizore stared suspiciously at Karin and asked for an explanation, much to Karin's dismay and embarrassment.

"WENT ALL THE WAY, huh?"

"Eh…?"

"Then you and that indecisive boy really had SEX!"

"NO! THAT'S NOT…!"

"You're blushing…then you really DID IT with him!"

"We did not!"

"Really…?"

"Really!"

Mizore doesn't appeared to be fully convinced, but then Konomaru clapped stepped in and reminded that they are going to have a game of Truth or Dare, which Mizore decided to join in, and there Kirie suddenly stared at Karin and tells her that once the Saintess of Steel gets TRUTH, she will make her admit that she DID IT with Touta, and Karin blushed again and deny the accusations.

"Be prepared, Karin…"

"Huh?"

"Once you choose TRUTH…you'll admit it…that you and that incompetent really had SEX!"

"NO! THAT'S NOT…!"

"You're blushing…then you really DID IT with him!"

"We did not!"

"Really…?"

"Really!"

The two girls then finished their bath and left, while Konomaru asked Karin if she is okay, which she sighed and said why did she got herself embroiled in this, but Konomaru told her not to lay the blame on Touta, which she said she wonder, since he is the one who said that they WENT ALL THE WAY even though it never happened.

Konomaru chuckled and said that Touta can be a bit dense at times, but he is a pure-hearted person and that he is someone the UQ Holder members can count on, which Karin had to admit that Touta is someone they can count on, and confided to Konomaru that she is now fond of him though she would not show it to others.

There Kirie and Mizore barges in, having overheard what Karin said and accuses her of showing affection towards Touta, and they branded her a rival for the boy's affection, much to Karin's bewilderment that their conversation is being overheard.

"So you now like that incompetent…so that means…"

"You plan on taking him for yourself!"

"N-no! That's…"

"Are you?"

"Admit it!"

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm even betting you are fantasizing about him!"

"I…"

Kirie and Mizore stared closer towards Karin and eyed her suspiciously as they suspect that Karin developed feelings towards Touta and wondered if she intend to claim him for herself and the two girls whispered as they ponder if they should deem Karin a threat or not, seeing that Karin is now different compared to what she was before.

They believe that Karin has taken a liking to Touta and planned to seduce him so that she would be the first to CLAIM him, which Karin overheard and blushed deeper and told them that is not the case and reiterated that she has no interest in Touta.

"I told you! I have no interest in him!"

"Really?"

"For real?"

"Yes!"

"You don't sound convincing…"

"Maybe you're just pretending to…"

"It's the truth! Really?"

"Hmm…"

"Hmm…"

Konomaru sweat-dropped seeing that the three girls are bickering over Touta and there Konomaru tried to mediate the situation and tells them to simmer down and not argue over Touta, saying that he is not a trophy to covet.

Kirie and Mizore stared at Konomaru, creating a tense atmosphere, but then Yukihime came inside and told the teens that she is ready and wanted to play the truth or dare game as Shinobu is on her way, which the four teens nodded and said they will be there shortly.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"We're on our way!"

"We're on our way!"

"We're on our way!"

"We're on our way!"

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at a guest room where the following people are assembled and are ready to play the game, which are shown, and the people seen inside the guest room are as followed:

\- Yukihime

\- Touta

\- Konomaru

\- Karin

\- Kirie

\- Mizore

\- Shinobu

Shinobu smiled as she is pleased that she would get to play the game and share it with her friends, and thanked everyone for inviting her, which Yukihjme said that it is okay, and told everyone that they should have fun, as this is something they seldom do, and as the others are fine with it, Kirie is seen smirking and tells Karin to get ready, saying that once Karin gets to choose TRUTH, she will be compelled to tell whether she like Touta or not.

Karin sighed and keeps telling Kirie that it is not like that and said that Touta is a good friend and not someone who she sees as an object she covet, and there Kirie says that now Karin is defending Touta and accuses her of taking a liking a to the boy, much to Karin's exasperation.

"So you now like that incompetent…so that means…"

"N-no! That's…"

"Are you?"

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I…"

"That means you like him!"

"No! You're wrong!"

Touta sweat-dropped and asked Konomaru what is going on between Kirie and Karin, as he never seen them bicker like that before, and the gender-less UQ Holder sweat-dropped, as he/she could not come up with a way to explain the reason why, seeing how dense Touta can be, and could only come up with a vague answer.

Seeing that things might escalate, Yukihime tells Kirie and Karin to knock it off and said that the game will commence, which the two girls stopped bickering, and said that they will behave will participate in the game, so as not to tick off the UQ Holder founder.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good. Now behave, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"And please…no conflict here."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the events took place after the Pactio arc…

Things are a bit lively here as Kirie and Mizore are interrogating Karin as they believed that she took a liking at Touta even though the Saintess of Steel deny it, and things would've escalate had Yukihime not call them…

The truth or dare game is now underway, though it ended in a cliffhanger but once the next chapter commences, that's where the fun starts…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The UQ Holder members are now set to play the board game…and things will get…SPICY…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late May or early June)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	4. Truth Or Dare part 1

**Touta's Truth or Dare**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Shinobu found something and shows it to the others, and that's where the plot sets in, as it involves some of the characters within UQ Holder…

And now the game finally begins…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 4: Truth Or Dare part 1**_

Touta sweat-dropped and asked Konomaru what is going on between Kirie and Karin, as he never seen them bicker like that before, and the gender-less UQ Holder member sweat-dropped, as he/she could not come up with a way to explain the reason why, seeing how dense Touta can be, and could only come up with a vague answer.

Seeing that things might escalate, Yukihime tells Kirie and Karin to knock it off and said that the game will commence, which the two girls stopped bickering, and said that they will behave will participate in the game, so as not to tick off the UQ Holder founder.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good. Now behave, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"And please…no conflict here."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

After that, Yukihime clapped her hands as she announces that the game will commence shortly, and the scene shows that the participants are here and assembled, which consists of:

\- Yukihime

\- Touta

\- Konomaru

\- Karin

\- Kirie

\- Mizore

\- Shinobu

There Yukihime said the game will now start, and there she directed Shinobu to explain the mechanics, in which Shinobu told the rest that they will be playing a card game here inside this room, which Touta stared a bit as Shinobu took out the cards, and explained the mechanics of the game, in which each of the players will pick a card, and the one who has the highest score ranking, with the Ace being the highest, and 2 being the lowest, would make the one with the lowest card ranking choose either truth or dare.

Shinobu further explained that if the loser chooses TRUTH, he/she must tell the truth depending on the question given, or DARE, which he/she must do whatever task he/she is ordered to. Mizore and Kirie seemed to like the idea and said this would be fun, as well as seeing this as an opportunity to get Karin to admit something should she choose TRUTH, and there Yukihime tells Shinobu to begin the game, and Shinobu shuffles the card, and then laid it on the floor, where everyone sat on the floor, and are told to pick a card.

There Yukihime and the teenagers then picked a card, and they slowly revealed which score they received, and once revealed it showed a varying reaction from the teens, as the cards are revealed:

Touta – 7

Karin – 3

Yukihime – 6

Konomaru – 9

Mizore – Jack

KIrie – 8

Shinobu – 10

Karin was quite surprised that she got the lowest card while Mizore got the highest, and there she tells Kain to choose TRUTH or DARE, which she decided to choose the former as she felt that it is just a simple Q & A, but what she did not expect is that Mizore has something in mind, and there she took out the picture which shows Karin and Touta NAKED.

Karin stared wide-eyed at seeing this and there she realized what Mizore is aiming for, and she tries to deflect the oncoming interrogation but Kirie said that Karin chose TRUTH and thus she has to oblige by the rules, much to Karin's horror.

"Sorry."

"…"

"You chose TRUTH, so you'll have to tell the truth."

"But…but…"

"Face it."

"You…you…"

"Now then…let's begin…"

"W-wait…!"

There Mizore demanded that Karin tell the TRUTH and asked if Karin and Touta WENT ALL THE WAY, and a blushing Karin went verbally ballistic, as she frantically tells Mizore that she and Touta did not DO THAT, explaining that their clothes disintegrated when they did the Pactio, and while their bodies are close to each other, there was no PENETRATION involved whatsoever.

Mizore and Kirie stared suspiciously at Karin while glancing at the picture, and they have doubts about what Karin said, and they tell her to be OPEN about it and explain how their clothes disintegrated like that if it is a simple Pactio, and Mizore accuses Karin of goading Touta into DOING IT and uses the Pactio alibi as a cover to HAVE SEX with Touta.

Karin blushed deeper and refuted the accusation, which Mizore and Kirie are doubtful of Karin's rebuttal.

"We didn't DO THAT! Honest!"

"Hmm…?"

"Really…?"

"Yes! our clothes disintegrated, but that's just about it! Touta used a spell to repel the negative effects of the ritual! That's all to it!"

"But your bodies are close to each other…"

"I bet his PEE-PEE went INSIDE you…"

"You got it all wrong!"

"Really?"

"You sure?"

Karin frantically shook her head and insisted that there is no PENETRATION between her and Touta and reiterated that they never had sex in the first place, and made it clear that not once did she touched Touta's PRIVATE PART during and after the pactio ritual..

Mizore scooted closer and asked Karin if she is sure about that, and the Saintess of Steel nodded frantically while her face flushed deep red, embarrassed at the situation while mentally cursing herself for letting her guard down by going for the TRUTH.

"We didn't DO THAT! Honest!"

"Hmm…?"

"Really…!"

"Cross your heart?"

"I swear!"

"And Touta's PEE-PEE didn't penetrate your crotch?"

"No penetration! That's all to it!"

"…"

Yukihime then explained that when forming a Pactio, situations like that tend to happen, and in Karin's case, it was a rare situation, but assured to Mizore that nothing of the sort like GOING ALL THE WAY, and said she believe what Karin said.

Mizore asked Yukihime if she means it, which she nodded and said that it was her that she suggested to Karin to form a Pactio with Touta due to the fact that Karin couldn't form one with her.

"Eh? You told Karin about that?"

"Yes."

"Then…"

"It was me who suggested that."

"…"

"Rest assured that Karin did not do anything indecent."

"…"

"Hope that cleared everything up."

Given the tone of Yukihime's answer, Mizore was somewhat satisfied and stopped interrogating Karin. The others saw Karin hyperventilating in embarrassment and Touta asked her what is wrong, but she tells him it is nothing and to stop prying into it, which made him baffled, and there Mizore asked Touta if he means it about GOING ALL THE WAY with Karin, which the boy misinterpret it and said they did.

Karin stared wide-eyed in disbelief, seeing that Touta is really dense as Mizore thinks that Karin tricked her, and tells Karin that they really WENT ALL THE WAY, which Karin frantically deny it and this caused the two girls to bicker loudly.

"We didn't DO THAT! Honest!"

"Really…?"

"Really…!"

"But Touta said you two WENT ALL THE WAY?"

"He misinterpret it! I swear!"

"Still…you sure Touta's PEE-PEE didn't penetrate your crotch?"

"No penetration! That's all to it!"

"…"

Yukihime sighed and tells the two girls to stop, and reiterated that what Touta meant was the Pactio ritual and nothing else, while at the same time smacked the boy on the head, which Touta rubbed his head and asked why did she hit him on the head, but Yukihime ignored him and tells Shinobu to distribute the cards, and Shinobu did.

Shinobu gives the cards to her friends, she noticed that Karin is beginning to calm down, while Mizore is eyeing her suspiciously, and saw Kirie eyeing touta, looking like she is planning something, while Yukihime and Konomaru appeared calm and collected, as if they were not bothered by what happened just now.

There Yukihime and the teenagers then picked a card, and they slowly revealed which score they received, and once revealed it showed a varying reaction from the teens, as the cards are revealed:

Touta – 3

Karin – 4

Yukihime – 5

Konomaru – 6

Mizore – 9

KIrie – 7

Shinobu – 8

Touta was dismayed that he got the lowest card, while the others showed theirs, and Mizore is smirking as she somewhat got her wish, and there she asks Touta what will he choose: TRUTH or DARE, and the boy thought carefully as he ponder on what answer would he give.

After some several seconds he finally gave his reply and said that he will choose DARE, which Mizore asked if he is sure, and Touta said that he is, as he expects that the DARE would be easy to pull off, not knowing that Mizore has a DEVIOUS plan in mind. There she tells Touta the DARE, which the others stared in surprise.

Touta himself blinked his eyes at what he just heard and asked if Mizore is serious, which she nodded.

"Eh…?"

"…"

"Are you serious?"

"You heard me."

"But…"

"A DARE is a DARE. You chose it, so now you'll have to abide."

"…"

"…"

Mizore's dare to Touta is that he strip himself naked, and leave no clothes behind, and both Karin and Konomaru stared in disbelief and they asked Mizore if she knows what she is saying, which she nodded and said that a Dare is a Dare, and thus Touta has to comply since he agreed to it and there is no turning back from this.

"Yup. You heard me."

"Touta..stripping naked?"

"That's right."

"Why that of all…"

"Hey, I got the highest score, so I get to choose one of my own making."

"Still…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Touta felt a bit uncomfortable with this but seeing that he couldn't wriggle his way out, Touta reluctantly complied and began to take off his clothes until he is FULLY NAKED. Kirie stared in surprise while Shinobu blushed. Konomaru and Karin were equally surprised at seeing Touta's naked form, and Karin twitched her eyes as she is forced to stare at the boy's penis, which was FULLY SHAVED, yet cute to look.

Yukihime on the other hand, doesn't seem to be bothered and tells Shinobu to distribute the next card, which Shinobu nodded, but then Touta asked how long will he stay naked, and Mizore said he will remain like that until the game ends.

Karin stared in shock and asked Mizore if she is serious, and there Mizore asked if she is afraid of Touta's PEE-PEE, and the Saintess of Steel blushed and began to bicker with a scheming Mizore.

"I'm not afraid of Touta's crotch!"

"Really…?"

"Really…!"

"But then you are wishing that you and Touta would one day GO ALL THE WAY?"

"No! I never thought of doing THAT! I swear!"

"Still…you sure want Touta's PEE-PEE to penetrate your crotch?"

"No penetration! That's will never happen!"

"Hmm…"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the truth or dare game is now underway, which Karin and Touta became the first recipients and emded up in awkward situations…

Though this chapter ended in a cliffhanger, things will get interesting once the next chapter commences, that's where the fun parts continue…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

More Truth or Dare moments take place…and things will take a more comedic turn before something…SPICY…takes place…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late June or early July)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	5. Truth Or Dare part 2

**Touta's Truth or Dare**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the game of Truth or Dare is already underway, as it involves some of the characters within UQ Holder…and things will be a ton of fun…STEAMY…and NAUGHTINESS galore…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 5: Truth Or Dare part 2**_

Due to the DARE he chose, Touta felt a bit uncomfortable with this and tried to reconsider, but seeing that he couldn't wriggle his way out due to the rules being bind and executory, Touta reluctantly complied and began to take off his clothes until he is FULLY NAKED. Kirie stared in surprise while Shinobu blushed. Konomaru and Karin were equally surprised at seeing Touta's naked form, and Karin twitched her eyes as she is forced to stare at the boy's penis, which was FULLY SHAVED, yet cute to look.

Yukihime on the other hand, doesn't seem to be bothered and tells Shinobu to distribute the next card, which Shinobu nodded, but then Touta asked how long will he stay naked, and Mizore said he will remain like that until the game ends.

Karin stared in shock and asked Mizore if she is serious, and there Mizore asked if she is afraid of Touta's PEE-PEE, and the Saintess of Steel blushed and began to bicker with a scheming Mizore.

"I'm not afraid of Touta's crotch!"

"Really…?"

"Really…!"

"But then you are wishing that you and Touta would one day GO ALL THE WAY?"

"No! I never thought of doing THAT! I swear!"

"Still…you sure want Touta's PEE-PEE to penetrate your crotch?"

"No penetration! That's will never happen!"

"Hmm…"

Yukihime clapped her hands and told Mizore to knock it off as she doesn't want a fight to start and ruin the game, but Mizore assured that it wasn't a fight, yet Yukihime said that Karin spoke the TRUTH and that should stop right there.

Mizore stared at Karin, who is blushing deep red, and pointed out that Karin might be HIDING SOMETHING, but the UQ Holder founder assured that there is nothing wrong with Karin and urges her to save the interrogation for some other time.

"You should stop right there, Mizore."

"Eh?"

"You had your chance and that is enough."

"But…"

"That's that."

"…"

"Let's continue with the game."

"…"

Sighing in defeat, Mizore said she would stop, but then stared at a blushing Karin, and Mizore grinned as she tells her that later she will get her to admit that she wants Touta for herself, and this made Karin blush deeper and tells Mizore to knock it off.

"M-Mizore!"

"Hmm…?"

"Knock it off already!"

"Hee-hee-hee…"

"I mean it!"

"Later I will…"

"Yukihime…please do something!"

"!"

Yukihime stared at Mizore, and the younger girl sweat-dropped, feeling threatened and she knock of her antics as the UQ Holder fonder tells Shinobu to distribute the next set of cards, and Yukihime and the teenagers then picked a card, and they slowly revealed which score they received, and once revealed it showed a varying reaction from the teens, as the cards are revealed:

Touta – 9

Karin – 7

Yukihime – 5

Konomaru – 4

Mizore – 6

KIrie – 3

Shinobu – 8

Kirie gawked upon finding out that she got the lowest number, and that Touta got the highest, and there Touta asked Kirie what would she choose: Truth or Dare. Kirie thought carefully, as she is quite reserved after seeing the effects if she choose DARE, and eventually settles for TRUTH, and there Touta thought carefully on what to ask, so that Kirie won't have leverage.

Konomaru and Karin wondered what Touta has in mind, which the latter believes that he is going for something humiliating since Kirie always call Touta IMCOMPETENT, though the former believe that Touta is not the bullying type and always respect other people.

"I'm betting that Touta will make her choose DARE…"

"I don't think…"

"It's possible. Kirie always call him INCOMPETENT...so now he…"

"Touta wouldn't go that far…"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"…"

"…"

By then, Touta came up with a question and asked her…has she ever lost a HUGE AMOUNT of money in her life, and while the others blinked their eyes, Kirie twitched her eyes non-stop, as it was a touchy subject which she wanted to avoid, but since she chose TRUTH, Kirie is cornered and had no choice but to tell the truth.

Kirie admitted that she lost almost three million Yen at the stock exchange, and it took her nearly five months to recover, and she pinned the blame on Touta due to him distracting her, which the young boy chuckled and apologize.

"Me?"

"Who else, you incompetent!"

"Ehe…"

"I almost got bankrupt because of you!"

"Ah, sorry for the…"

"That's the truth, so stop bugging me!"

"Okay…"

"…"

The rest of the gang, save for Karin, Konomaru and Shinobu, chuckled and made light of that situation, but Kirie said she has recovered and regain her money, so there is no pint in making fun of her, which the rest said it is okay.

"Okay…"

"We get it."

"We won't bug you."

"So calm down…"

"Yeah."

"Ease up, Kirie."

"You're rich again…"

"That's right…"

After that, Yukihime tells Shinobu to distribute the next cards, and the cards are passed to the UQ Holder members, and Yukihime and the teenagers then picked a card, and they slowly revealed which score they received, and once revealed it showed a varying reaction from the teens, as the cards are revealed:

Touta – 3

Karin – 2

Yukihime – 4

Konomaru – 5

Mizore – 6

KIrie – 8

Shinobu – 7

Karin twitched her eyes as she got another low score, and Kirie smirked as she gets a high number and began to consider her options, and not wanting to get suckered into doing something that involves TRUTH, Karin hastily chooses DARE, which Kirie asked if she is sure, willing to give her a chance to change her mind.

However, Karin is deadest and reiterated that she rather do the DARE than telling the TRUTH, and Kirie smirked while rubbing her hands, and Karin stared wide-eyed as she guessed that Kirie is up to something, and it shows as Kirie said Karin will do exactly as told, and the Saintess of Steel realized that her haste puts her in another embarrassing situation.

"Wha…?"

"That's right…you do the dare…"

"No way!"

"You chose it, so accept it."

"Damn…"

"Now then…"

"…"

"The dare is…"

Konomaru blinked his/her eyes as Kirie is glancing at Touta, which Konomaru sweat-dropped as Mizore asked her comrade what is going on, and Konomaru said that Kirie is COOKING UP something to make Karin do the DARE, and it is likely that Touta would indirectly be involved, which Mizore blinked her eyes as she saw the look on Kirie's eyes while grinning.

"Eh?"

"…"

"…"

"Is Kirie going to use Touta for the dare?"

"Looks like it…

"What is she up to?"

"Don't know."

"…"

Yukihime stared in curiosity and noted that Touta appeared dense at the atmosphere, and she whispered to him, asking if he has any idea what's about to happen, and the naked Touta said he has no idea, and she sighed, saying that Touta is fortunate to be dense as he sure is carefree about some things.

Touta asked Yukihime what she means, but she said he will learn one day, which made him curious, and begged her to tell him something, which she playfully refuse to divulge.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Figure it out yourself."

"Eh?"

"…"

"Come on, tell me."

"Nope."

"Yukihime…"

"…"

After that, Kirie tells Karin what the DARE would be: touch and explore Touta's penis. Everyone, save for the snickering Kirie, stared wide-eyed at hearing this, and Karin went into a panicking fit, demanding to know why would she do a DARE like that, but Kirie said a dare is a dare, and she has to do it, or else she would be such a sore loser.

Yukihime face-palmed as she never thought that Kirie would stoop this low, yet she is curious to see if Karin has the guts to do that, and after a minute, Karin reluctantly stood up and went towards Touta, telling him to stand up, which a blushing Touta asked Karin if she is sure about this, but she tells him to do it now.

"Stand still."

"Eh?"

"Stand still now."

"Do you really have to do this?"

"Just shut up."

"Karin-senpai..."

"…"

"…"

As Touta reluctantly did as told, Karin hesitated for a moment before she took a deep breath and slowly touched Touta's SHAVED penis, caressing it softly and though deep inside she wanted to CRUSH his balls, she chose not to, as much as she hate to admit, Touta is innocent in all this and had to swallow her pride and did the DARE, and to her surprise, Touta's penis began to harden, increase in size and throbbed.

Karin blushed as her fingers made contact with the boy's organ, as it filled her palm, and she could feel it harden, its soft skin yet it pulsed and is full of life. Touta's penis reached FULL STRENGTH and it is pointing a bit upward. Her eyes twitched as her hand remained enveloped on the boy's hard organ, and Touta silently moaned as it was the first time he felt something like this.

Kirie snickered while Mizore and Shinobu blushed, and they never thought Touta would be this…SEXY.

"Wow…"

"Touta-kun…"

"He's…"

"…sexy…"

"He's so…"

"…BIG…"

"What's his SIZE…?"

"…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the truth or dare game is now underway, which Karin and Touta once again became the recipients of a DARE and ended up in another awkward situation…

Kirie had hers as well yet she recovered, and now she is having fun at Karin's expense…

Though this chapter ended in a cliffhanger, things will get interesting once the next chapter commences, that's where the fun parts continue…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

More Truth or Dare moments take place…and things will take a more comedic turn before something…SPICY…takes place…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late July or early August)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	6. Truth Or Dare part 3

**Touta's Truth or Dare**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the game of Truth or Dare is already underway, as it involves some of the characters within UQ Holder…and things will be a ton of fun…STEAMY…and NAUGHTINESS galore…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 6: Truth Or Dare part 3**_

After hearing what Kirie has in store for Karin by forcing her to fulfil the DARE, Yukihime face-palmed as she never thought that Kirie would stoop this low, yet she is curious to see if Karin has the guts to do that, and after a minute, Karin reluctantly stood up and went towards Touta, telling him to stand up, which a blushing Touta asked Karin if she is sure about this, but she tells him to do it now.

"Stand still."

"Eh?"

"Stand still now."

"Do you really have to do this?"

"Just shut up."

"Karin-senpai..."

"…"

"…"

As Touta reluctantly did as told, Karin hesitated for a moment before she took a deep breath and slowly touched Touta's SHAVED penis, caressing it softly and though deep inside she wanted to CRUSH his balls, she chose not to, as much as she hate to admit, Touta is innocent in all this and had to swallow her pride and did the DARE, and to her surprise, Touta's penis began to harden, increase in size and throbbed.

5Karin blushed as her fingers made contact with the boy's organ, as it filled her palm, and she could feel it harden, its soft skin yet it pulsed and is full of life. Touta's penis reached FULL STRENGTH and it is pointing a bit upward. Her eyes twitched as her hand remained enveloped on the boy's hard organ, and Touta silently moaned as it was the first time he felt something like this.

Kirie snickered while Mizore and Shinobu blushed, and they never thought Touta would be this…SEXY.

"Wow…"

"Touta-kun…"

"He's…"

"…sexy…"

"He's so…"

"…BIG…"

"What's his SIZE…?"

"…"

Yukihime twitched her eye as she glanced at Kirie, and she had a feeling that Kirie is doing this to get even, as she recalled how at one time Touta disturbed her when she is investing her money on the stock market via internet, and his antics nearly bankrupt her, and right now Kirie is getting her chance at revenge, and is using Karin to do her bidding.

Karin slowly loses herself as her hand continue to caress Touta's penis, as it throbbed harder and harder, and the 14-year old boy mentally moaned as the arousing sensations took hold of him as it was the first time he felt this as he never knew it felt THIS GOOD.

"Ahhh~h…"

"…"

"Ahhh~h…"

"…"

"Ahhh~h…"

"…"

"Ahhh~h…"

"…"

Feeling sorry for Karin, Yukihime tells her to stop right there, and Karin snapped out of her revelry and was shocked to realized what she just did and let go of the boy's raging organ. She stared at her hand, trembling at realizing what she just did, and she immediately tried to explain to Yukihime about what just happened, but the UQ Holder leader assured to her that everything is okay.

"It's okay, Karin."

"I…I…"

"Easy…"

"Yukihime…it's not… "

"I know."

"I'm not…"

"Don't worry."

"…"

As the Saintess of Steel sat down, Shinobu tried to comfort Karin while Kirie is snickering though Mizore is eyeing Kirie and asked her if she going a bit too far, but Kirie said she isn't, but it was satisfying enough as she told her the reason why she made the DARE, and Mizore sighed as she told her that she regained her stock money at the stock market, but Kirie said that if not for Touta disturbing her she wouldn't have gone bankrupt via the net.

"Well…at least I got my revenge…"

"Still, Kirie…that was a bit…"

"That is that, Mizore."

"Seriously…?"

"Yeah."

"Come on…you got your millions back…"

"Whatever. I got my revenge on the incompetent…"

"Kirie…"

Yukihime then clapped her hands and said that the game should continue, and after that, Yukihime tells Shinobu to distribute the next cards, and the cards are passed to the UQ Holder members, and Yukihime and the teenagers then picked a card, and they slowly revealed which score they received, and once revealed it showed a varying reaction from the teens, as the cards are revealed:

Touta – 2

Karin – 3

Yukihime – 4

Konomaru – 5

Mizore – 6

KIrie – 8

Shinobu – 7

Kirie grinned as she got another high score, and after the others revealed their card, Kirie grinned wider seeing that Touta has the lowest score, and there she asked him immediately if he would choose TRUTH or DARE, and seeing that there's not much point in it, he chose TRUTH, and there Kirie began brainstorming about what to ask him as in a way to spite and annoy him.

Konomaru and Karin noticed this and wondered if Kirie is still bitter towards Touta over the near disaster of her almost losing her money at the stock market due to Touta's antics, and both teens realized that this must be the reason why Kirie is looking forward to PUNISH Touta, even though the reasoning is quite shallow.

"She can't be serious…"

"That's what I think…"

"Why would Kirie stoop so low…?"

"Maybe she's still bitter after the way Touta made her day go bad…"

"She should let her grudge go…"

"I agree…"

"Now the rest is up to her…"

"And Touta's…"

Soon Kirie then began asking Touta something and made him swear to tell the TRUTH, and as Touta nodded, Kirie asked if he and Karin WENT ALL THE WAY, which made the others blinked their eyes, and Karin's face went RED, as she guessed what the question is about, and feared that Touta's response might give everyone the wrong idea and the wrong impression.

Indeed, Touta smirked and said THEY DID, and which made Mizore and Shinobu blushed deeper and began pestering Karin, demanding to know if she really WENT ALL THE WAY with Touta, and Karin blushed deeper as she waved her hands and deny the accusations.

"Karin-senpai…"

"Is it true?"

"N-no! that's…!"

"You and Touta-senpai…"

"You two actually FUCKED each other?"

"No! No! You got the…!"

"No way…"

"I can't believe you got the guts…!"

"We did not! Honest!"

Mizore seemed unconvinced and asked her why did Karin caressed Touta's penis like that a while ago during the DARE, and Karin blushed deeper, and had to reiterate that what Touta meant is that they did the Pactio ritual and nothing more, but then Kirie brought out the photo that Makabe gave her, showing that Karin and Touta are naked and close to each other, and there she asked Touta again if they WENT ALL THE WAY, which he nodded with confidence.

"So you and Karin did go ALL THE WAY, huh?"

"Yes we did."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"For real?"

"Yup. For real."

"Seriously?"

"No doubt about it."

Kirie grinned as Karin started to hyperventilate, while Mizore and Shinobu were in a state of disbelief, thinking that Touta did have SEX with Karin, but then Touta began to explain what he meant about GOING ALL THE WAY, like how they went through with the Pactio and everything else, causing everyone, save for Yukihime and Kirie, to fall to the floor (anime-style comedic effect), and were in disbelief at how they were led to believe.

Kirie snickered as she had her fun, and Yukihime whispered to Kirie, urging her to cast away her grudge towards Touta, reminding that her that the money she put through the stock market remained intact and she shouldn't dwell on the past, though Kirie said she is just starting, and said more are on the way.

"I mean it, Kirie."

"Huh?"

"What's done is done."

"But I was just getting started…"

"Let it go."

"Huh?"

"Your money has been invested, so it's safe."

"Fine."

After that, Yukihime tells Shinobu to distribute the next cards, and the cards are passed to the UQ Holder members, and Yukihime and the teenagers then picked a card, and they slowly revealed which score they received, and once revealed it showed a varying reaction from the teens, as the cards are revealed:

Touta – 3

Karin – 4

Yukihime – 2

Konomaru – 7

Mizore – 5

KIrie – 8

Shinobu – 7

Kirie raised her hand in a closed fist gesture as she got another high score, and the others are getting suspicious that Kirie is in control again, and they started to wonder if the game is rigged, and they, save for Yukihime, asked Shinobu if she is doing this on purpose, which Shinobu honestly deny the accusation.

"Hey, Shinobu…"

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"Why is Kirie getting a high score three times in a row?"

"I wasn't…really…"

"I bet she bribed you…"

"You better…"

"Be fair, Shinobu."

"I'm not rigging it…honest!"

Seeing that things might get complicated, Yukihime told everyone to simmer down and there Kirie asked Yukihime what she would choose, and considering what Kirie just did a while ago, and not wanting to give her any wild ideas, the UQ Holder leader said she would choose DARE, and nothing more, which Kirie grinned and asked her if she doesn't want to choose TRUTH.

Yukihime tells everyone to let it go, and that the game will proceed, and there said tells Kirie that she made her choice and would choose DARE, and nothing more, which a grinning Kirie asked if that is her final answer, which the UQ Holder leader said it is and nothing else can change her mind.

"Really, Yukihme?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Final?"

"Final."

"You better not regret it."

"I won't."

Karin, Mizore and Konomaru whispered among themselves, noticing that Kirie is becoming more than a manipulator, she seemed to enjoy the role of a tormentor, and are wondering if she really has a grudge with just Touta or anyone else, though Karin said she believed that her target is Touta and she might be using others to get even with him.

Mizore noticed it and tells Karin and Konomaru that in the event that Kirie gets a high score and if either of them gets a low score, they should tell Yukihime that something is amiss.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the truth or dare game is now underway, which Karin and Touta once again became the recipients of a DARE and ended up in another awkward situation…

Kirie is now she is having fun at Karin's expense…with Touta involved…

It seems that something is amiss as Kirie get a high score three times in a row, and she appeared to be grinning as she is somewhat using this as an opportunity to get even at Touta for his foolish antics…

And now Yukihime becomes the next unwilling recipient of the DARE via Kirie, though this chapter ended in a cliffhanger, things will get interesting once the next chapter commences, that's where the fun parts continue…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

More Truth or Dare moments take place…and things will take a more comedic turn before something…SPICY…takes place…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around mid-August or early September)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	7. Truth Or Dare part 4

**Touta's Truth or Dare**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the game of Truth or Dare is already underway, as it involves some of the characters within UQ Holder…and things will be a ton of fun…STEAMY…and NAUGHTINESS galore…

And Yukihime is about to get VICTIMIZED…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 7: Truth Or Dare part 4**_

Yukihime tells everyone to let it go, and that the game will proceed, and there said tells Kirie that she made her choice and would choose DARE, and nothing more, which a grinning Kirie asked if that is her final answer, which the UQ Holder leader said it is and nothing else can change her mind.

"Really, Yukihme?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Final?"

"Final."

"You better not regret it."

"I won't."

Karin, Mizore and Konomaru whispered among themselves, noticing that Kirie is becoming more than a manipulator, she seemed to enjoy the role of a tormentor, and are wondering if she really has a grudge with just Touta or anyone else, though Karin said she believed that her target is Touta and she might be using others to get even with him.

Mizore noticed it and tells Karin and Konomaru that in the event that Kirie gets a high score and if either of them gets a low score, they should tell Yukihime that something is amiss.

As the trio nodded in agreement, they glanced at Kirie, as she is rubbing her palms while grinning, and Konomaru, Mizore and Karin sweat-dropped, seeing that Kirie is acting like a megalomaniac as she seemed to be cooking up something while eyeing Touta, and Mizore wondered if Kirie still holds a grudge towards Touta due to him almost causing her to go bankrupt when he accidentally interrupted her session on the stock market.

Karin and Konomaru glanced at Mizore and asked her if that is the case.

"So…"

"You think…?"

"Looks like it…"

"Why wouldn't Kirie let go…?"

"Well, it's Touta…"

"But now she's willing to use anyone just to get to Touta…"

"But Yukihime…"

"Let's see where this go…"

"Right…"

By then Kirie took out something and tossed it to Yukihime, and there she told the UQ Holder leader the DARE: PUT IT on Touta's penis, which the others stared wide-eyed at what they just heard, and Yukihime stared at the item, which appeared to be a packet, and upon opening it, she raised an eyebrow upon discovering the content.

It was a CONDOM.

Yukihime sighed as she started to regret her decision, yet she is obliged to do it since she said she would take the DARE, and she went towards Touta and tells him to stand up, and the 14-year old boy blinked his eyes and asked her what is she going to do.

Yukihime tells the younger boy to stand still and not move, which only made him even more confused as he saw her opening the packet, whilst her eyes gazed on the boy's organ, which was pointing slightly upwards right between her eyes.

"Uh…"

"…"

"Yukihime…"

"…"

"What are you…?"

"…"

"Yukihime…?"

"…"

Karin and Mizore stared wide-eyed seeing what is going to unravel and wondered if Kirie had planned this from the start, feeling it is quite a bit too much and wondered if she knows what she is doing given that it's Kirie is making Yukihime do the DARE.

"Has Kirie gone mad…?"

"I wonder…"

"Has she have any idea what she's…"

"…"

"Karin…shouldn't we do something..."

"We can't."

"Eh?"

"…"

The scene shifts towards Yukihime, and she took out the condom and slowly puts it on Touta, and she could feel the younger boy's penis throbbing harder and harder, and Touta moaned softly as he told her what he is feeling.

Yukihime smirked as she started to like the feeling of teasing her ward, and intentionally made the progress slow as she wants to see how he reacted, as he can feel the boy's organ hardening further till the condom is fully placed on the boy's penis.

She glanced at it for a moment before she wrapped it in her hand and slowly rubbed it back and forth. With her and with the condom, the 14-year old boy is becoming more aroused as he could feel his organ throbbing harder and felt really good.

Touta started to pant as the arousal got a bit strong as his penis began to throb.

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

After a minute Yukihime stopped and went back to her place, smirking as she got to tease Touta after some time, which Karin and Mizore approached the UQ Holder leader and asked her what's she doing and why did she touched Touta like that though she just smiled in response.

"Yukihime…"

"Yukihime…"

"…"

"What was that?"

"Why did you…?"

"…"

"Are you listening?"

"Hey!"

"…"

Touta, however, is struggling as his penis is throbbing harder and is craving for more touch, yet had to ground himself as there are other girls here, so he sat down and behaved himself while trying to ignore the pleasurable sensations he is experiencing.

After that, Yukihime tells Shinobu to distribute the next cards, and the cards are passed to the UQ Holder members, and Yukihime and the teenagers then picked a card, and they slowly revealed which score they received, and once revealed it showed a varying reaction from the teens, as the cards are revealed:

Touta – 4

Karin – 2

Yukihime – 3

Konomaru – 5

Mizore – 6

KIrie – 7

Shinobu – 8

Shinobu was quite surprised that she got a high score while Karin stared in disbelief that she got another low score, but she is relieved that Shinobu has the high score and felt that things will be okay since Kirie isn't the one pulling the pranks.

Shinobu glanced at Kirie, seeing her grin while nodding and a brief flashback is shown, and there it is revealed that Kirie BRIBED Shinobu into doing something, which showed that Kirie promised to give her a FRESH LOAN that would allow her to buy expensive mechanical parts if she did as told, where all she has to do is if she gets a high score and if Karin gets a low score, she will goad Karin into getting the DARE.

Shinobu felt a bit guilty but seeing that there's no harm in it, the innocent girl decided to go along with it and asked Karin what would she choose. Karin thought carefully and decided to choose DARE since it is Shinobu, and knows that she is not mischievous, where as Kirie is.

There Shinobu stared at Kirie, who is grinning, which Shinobu sweat-dropped and decided to get to it and told Karin the DARE: take off her clothes except for her panties.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at what they just heard, with Karin being the most surprised, as she didn't expect Shinobu to come up with such a DARE, but then she saw Kirie snickering and there the Saintess of Steel realized that she is the one who goaded Shinobu of doing that and accuses her.

Kirie pretended to act innocent and repel the accusations hurled against her by Karin.

"Kirie!"

"Yes…?"

"What are you up to?"

"Huh…?"

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Goading an innocent girl…!"

"Well…a DARE is a DARE, you know…"

Karin glared and gets up, but Kirie reminded her that a DARE is a DARE, hence she has to comply, unless she is SCARED, causing Karin to twitch her eyes in annoyance, and felt like wanting to beat her up for using Shinobu, but then Yukihime tells Karin to be a good sport and do the DARE, causing Karin to stare in surprise at what she just heard.

She asked Yukihime if she is serious, which the UQ Holder nodded, telling her it's just a game and that there are no other strangers here other than her and the UQ Holder members, so therefore there is nothing for her to feel embarrassed about.

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

"But…but…"

"You've been BARED before…so it's okay…"

"You can't be serious…"

"Be a good sport and do the DARE…"

"…"

"Okay, Karin…?"

Karin twitched her eyes at hearing what Yukihime said, but unwilling to cower, Karin did as told and began to take off her clothes until she is only in her panties, and there Shinobu and Konomaru stared in awe as she was not only athletic to a degree, but also sexy and seductive, especially her breasts, and both Konomaru and Shinobu noted that any boys would fall for Karin.

"Wow…"

"Karin-senpai is…"

"Sexy…"

"This would surely attract any boys..."

"Though she might give suitors a hard time."

"Let alone Touta…"

"…"

"…"

Touta glanced at Karin, finding her very sexy, which caused his condom-covered penis to throb harder, and Karin saw it and tells him to stop visually groping him, which he stared in confusion as he told her he did not do anything to her other than looking at her.

Karin insisted that Touta not stare at her which made him ask what is wrong, causing a bickering between the two comrades.

"I said stop staring at me!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't ask!"

"How come?"

"Zip it, Konoe!"

"I don't get it, Karin-senpai…"

"Geez…"

"What?"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the truth or dare game is currently underway, which Karin and Touta once again became the recipients of a DARE and ended up in another awkward situation…thanks to Kirie's underhanded tactics…

Even Yukihime wasn't spared and Touta is getting more and more HEATED...

* * *

_**Preview:**_

More Truth or Dare moments take place…and things will take a more comedic turn before something…SPICY…takes place…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around mid-September or October)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	8. Truth Or Dare part 5

**Touta's Truth or Dare**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the game of Truth or Dare is already underway, as it involves some of the characters within UQ Holder…and things will be a ton of fun…STEAMY…and NAUGHTINESS galore…

And Yukihime is about to get VICTIMIZED…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 8: Truth Or Dare part 5**_

There Shinobu stared at Kirie, who is grinning, which Shinobu sweat-dropped and decided to get to it and told Karin the DARE: take off her clothes except for her panties.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at what they just heard, with Karin being the most surprised, as she didn't expect Shinobu to come up with such a DARE, but then she saw Kirie snickering and there the Saintess of Steel realized that she is the one who goaded Shinobu of doing that and accuses her.

Kirie pretended to act innocent and repel the accusations hurled against her by Karin.

"Kirie!"

"Yes…?"

"What are you up to?"

"Huh…?"

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Goading an innocent girl…!"

"Well…a DARE is a DARE, you know…"

Karin glared and gets up, but Kirie reminded her that a DARE is a DARE, hence she has to comply, unless she is SCARED, causing Karin to twitch her eyes in annoyance, and felt like wanting to beat her up for using Shinobu, but then Yukihime tells Karin to be a good sport and do the DARE, causing Karin to stare in surprise at what she just heard.

She asked Yukihime if she is serious, which the UQ Holder nodded, telling her it's just a game and that there are no other strangers here other than her and the UQ Holder members, so therefore there is nothing for her to feel embarrassed about.

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

"But…but…"

"You've been BARED before…so it's okay…"

"You can't be serious…"

"Be a good sport and do the DARE…"

"…"

"Okay, Karin…?"

Karin twitched her eyes at hearing what Yukihime said, but unwilling to cower, Karin did as told and began to take off her clothes until she is only in her panties, and there Shinobu and Konomaru stared in awe as she was not only athletic to a degree, but also sexy and seductive, especially her breasts, and both Konomaru and Shinobu noted that any boys would fall for Karin.

"Wow…"

"Karin-senpai is…"

"Sexy…"

"This would surely attract any boys..."

"Though she might give suitors a hard time."

"Let alone Touta…"

"…"

"…"

Touta glanced at Karin, finding her very sexy, which caused his condom-covered penis to throb harder, and Karin saw it and tells him to stop visually groping him, which he stared in confusion as he told her he did not do anything to her other than looking at her.

Karin insisted that Touta not stare at her which made him ask what is wrong, causing a bickering between the two comrades.

"I said stop staring at me!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't ask!"

"How come?"

"Zip it, Konoe!"

"I don't get it, Karin-senpai…"

"Geez…"

"What?"

Konomaru sweat-dropped at the scene, seeing that things are taking a weird turn, and saw Kirie snickering in a NAUGHTY way. Konomaru wondered if Kirie is really planning this from the start as she appeared to take jabs on both Touta and Karin over the fact that they did a Pactio ritual and now she is enjoying herself in TORMENTING the two teens.

Yukihime asked Kirie if she has any grudge towards Touta and Karin, which Kirie feigned innocence and assured that THERE IS NO MALICE in choosing a DARE, which Yukihime and Karin asked if Kirie meant what she said.

"Really…?"

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"And you're not doing this out of spite?"

"Tell us the truth, Kirie."

"It's the truth. Honest."

"…"

"…"

"I mean it."

Seeing that bickering would be a waste of time, Yukihime tells Shinobu to distribute the next cards, and the cards are passed to the UQ Holder members, and Yukihime and the teenagers then picked a card, and they slowly revealed which score they received, and once revealed it showed a varying reaction from the teens, as the cards are revealed:

Touta – 2

Karin – 3

Yukihime – 4

Konomaru – 5

Mizore – 6

KIrie – 8

Shinobu – 7

Konomaru and Karin stared suspiciously as Kirie got another high number, and this time Touta gets the lowest number, and there the two teens whispered as they are getting increasingly suspicious that Kirie may have rigged the cards as she seemingly getting the highest numbers, and felt that they need to inform Yukihime about this, which Mizore interjected and agreed that this is getting way too obvious as Kirie gets a higher number in a few rounds in a row.

"Guy…I think we need to tell Yukihime about this."

"You think we should…?"

"Mizore is right. Kirie is getting a lot of turns and makes us choose DARE just to make us do perverted things."

"And imagine this. Karin and Touta are being VICTIMIZED by Kirie into doing perverted acts."

"Uh…"

"I agree."

"We should do something about this."

"Well."

"I agree."

By then Kirie calls out Touta and asked him what would he choose, and Touta thought carefully and decided to choose DARE, feeling that he has nothing to gain if he chooses TRUTH, and Kirie grinned wickedly as she rubbed her hands and tells him the DARE, which he would press Karin's chest with his erection.

Konomaru and Mizorie stared wide-eyed at hearing this, while Karin blushed deeply while her body SHIVERED upon hearing this and demanded an explanation from Kirie on why would she make that kind of DARE on Touta, though Kirie smirked and said that in TRUTH or DARE, ANYTHING GOES, and tells Karin to be a good sport and just accept it.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

"Y-you…"

"Touta choose DARE, and he accepted it. And you should play along since you agreed to play with us in this game."

"Kirie…you…"

"Are you scared? Aren't you the Saintess of Steel…?"

"Grr…"

"Heh."

Touta appeared to be clueless as he asked Kirie why would he use his penis to press Karin's chest, which Kirie tricked the boy into thinking that it is a RITUAL of sorts, and the naïve younger boy thinks it is a logical answer and said he doesn't mind it.

"I see…"

"So then, will you do it?"

"I guess."

"Good."

"So then…"

"Right. Begin."

"Now?"

"Yes."

Karin blushed deeper at hearing this and tries to object, but Kirie tricked Karin into accepting by saying that as the Saintess of Steel, she should face any challenges, and that she WOULDN'T DIE by having a boy's organ pressing her chest, reminding her that she is an immortal.

Karin twitched her eyes as she couldn't come up with a rebuttal from Kirie, as she finds herself trapped by her comrade's naughty machinations.

"Aren't you a member of UQ Holder?"

"…"

"So you're scared?"

"…"

"If not…this is your chance."

"…"

"So accept it."

"…"

Karin blushed deeper as she couldn't come up with a rebuttal, and not wanting to waste time, Yukihime tells Touta to do it, and the teen boy innocently did as told, where he slowly pressed his hard penis against Karin's chest, which he mentally moaned as it felt good, feeling her breasts pressing his RAGING organ.

Karin blushed deeper and deeper as she felt Touta's hard penis pressing her breasts, and could feel his erection throbbing several times, and she felt like wanting to hyperventilate from embarrassment, as Shinobu and Mizore stared wide-eyed at what they are seeing.

After that, Yukihime tells Touta to back off and he did, taking his seat again, whilst Konomaru and Mizore went to Karin, asking if she is okay.

"Karin…"

"Karin-senpai…"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"Calm down, senpai…"

"…"

"It's okay…take it easy."

"Don't take it too hard…"

"…"

As Karin stared blankly, Kirie is seen snickering, and this made Yukihime eye Kirie, and she scooted closer and asked her if she really has a grudge against Touta and Karin, which Kirie claimed that she doesn't have one.

"Really…?"

"Really."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"And you're not doing this out of spite?"

"It's the truth. Honest."

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the truth or dare game is currently underway, which Touta once again became the recipient of a DARE and ended up in another awkward situation…thanks to Kirie's underhanded tactics…and Karin nearly fainted from what she went through.

Now Yukihime is starting to suspect something from Kirie, and hoped that she won't go too far…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

More Truth or Dare moments take place…and things will take a more comedic turn before something…SPICY…takes place…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around mid-October or late November)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	9. Truth Or Dare part 6

**Touta's Truth or Dare**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the game of Truth or Dare is already underway, as it involves some of the characters within UQ Holder…and things will be a ton of fun…STEAMY…and NAUGHTINESS galore…

And Yukihime is about to get VICTIMIZED…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 9: Truth Or Dare part 6**_

As Karin stared blankly, Kirie is seen snickering, and this made Yukihime eye Kirie, and she scooted closer and asked her if she really has a grudge against Touta and Karin, which Kirie claimed that she doesn't have one.

"Really…?"

"Really."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"And you're not doing this out of spite?"

"It's the truth. Honest."

The UQ Holder leader eyed Kirie suspiciously as she felt that something is off, and she asked her again in a rather serious tone if she is not doing this to Karin and Touta on purpose, and Kirie insisted that what Yukihime is suspecting is pure coincidence.

"My, Yukihime...I think you're assuming things..."

"..."

"I would never do that..."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You sure you bore no grudge on Touta?"

"Nope."

"..."

Yukihime raised an eyebrow, as she is not thoroughly convinced, and as Kirie turn around, she saw Karin glaring at her, and Kirie smiled while flashing a PEACE SIGN, whilst Touta appeared anxious as his penis is still throbbing hard, as the arousal is threatening to take over his common sense, and there Kirie clapped her hands and said the game will continue.

Karin glared further and asked Kirie if she is not setting her up, and Kirie said that she is not, acting innocent and all.

"Now, now...I think you're assume the wrong idea..."

"..."

"I would never do that..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You sure you bore no grudge on me?"

"Nope."

"..."

Konomaru and Shinobu had to restrain a pissed-off Karin, seeing that she is starting to act in a bad sportsmanship, and urged her to cool down and let it slide, as nothing bad happened to her.

"Karin-senpai..."

"Karin-senpai..."

"Easy..."

"Calm down..."

"Be a good sport..."

"Yeah..."

"It's just a dare..."

"She's right..."

"Come on..."

Sensing that a conflict is about to brew, Yukihime tells Shinobu to distribute the next cards, and the cards are passed to the UQ Holder members, and Yukihime and the teenagers then picked a card, and they slowly revealed which score they received, and once revealed it showed a varying reaction from the teens, as the cards are revealed:

Touta – 3

Karin – 4

Yukihime – 2

Konomaru – 6

Mizore – 5

KIrie – J

Shinobu – 10

Konomaru and Karin blinked their eyes as Kirie gets another high score, whilst Yukihime is once more getting the lower score, and while she doesn't mind it at first, the UQ Holder leader is starting to become really suspicious as each card toss, Kirie almost always get the high score, and saw Karin sighing in relief, and there Konomaru whispered to Karin and said that she can relax now.

"You can relax now."

"..."

"You didn't get a low score..."

"..."

"And neither is Touta..."

"..."

"So relax."

"..."

Yukihime remained neutral and await what would come next, and there Kirie asked her what would she choose: Truth or Dare. The UQ Holder leader thought carefully, and seeing that Kirie might corner her if she choose truth, she decided to pick Dare.

Kirie stared at the UQ Holder leader carefully, and began to grin wickedly as she eyed Touta, then at Yukihime, which caused Karin and Mizore to stare at Kirie, sensing that the UQ Holder member is up to no good, seeing that she is planning to use Touta for her own SADISTIC PLEASURE.

"Kirie..."

"She's up to something..."

"I can tell..."

"I thought she bore a grudge on Touta..."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Then why the malice towards Yukihime?"

"..."

"..."

Yukihime slowly sensed it as well and braces herself, and there Kirie gives Yukihime the DARE: give Touta a PHALLIC MASSAGE using her breasts…in FULL VIEW, meaning she has to take off her upper clothes.

Karin, Mizore and Konomaru stared wide-eyed in surprise, as they didn't expect Kirie to do something like that, and the trio asked Kirie what is she trying to do, but she feigned innocence and said that a dare is a dare. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Kirie!"

"Kirie!"

"Kirie!"

"What?"

"What are you thinking?"

"What kind of dare is that?"

"Are you mad?"

"Nope. Just a dare I came up with."

Yukihime was twitching her eyes, and felt that Kirie has some kind of ulterior motive and asked her directly if she bore a grudge against her, which Kirie snickered while saying that she is just acting PARANOID, which the UQ Holder leader glared at her upon hearing the comment.

"Now, now...I think you're assuming the wrong things..."

"..."

"I would never do that...you know me. I'm very LOYAL to you..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You sure you bore no grudge on me? Tell me the truth..."

"Nope. No grudge. Honestly.a"

"..."

Kirie smirked and told Yukihime to be a good sport since this is a game, and reminded her that when she choose Dare, she will have to abide by it, and tells her to do the Dare, which Yukihime cursed herself for not anticipating something like this.

Mizore and Karin could not believe that Kirie had the nerve to gaud Yukihime to do perverted things, and felt that Yukihime would grill Kirie later once the truth or dare game ends.

"Kirie..."

"She's really up to something..."

"I can tell..."

"I can't tell if she really bore a grudge on Yukihime or not..."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Kirie will be in trouble after this..."

"..."

"..."

There Kirie waved her finger and told the UQ Holder leader to do the Dare, and Yukihime twitched her eyes as she reluctantly removed her upper clothes which included her bra, and there the girls stared in awe at seeing the UQ Holder leader's breasts, which was impressive and a sight to behold.

However, Karin questioned Kirie why would she subject Yukihime to use her breasts on Touta, though Kirie said that this is a dare and assured to Karin that Yukihime has nothing to lose, since all she has to do is use them to massage Touta.

"Kirie!"

"Hmm...?"

"Kirie!"

"What?"

"What are you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you mad? You're making Yukihime do that?"

"Nope. Just a dare I came up with."

By then Yukihime told Touta to stand up, which he did though he is staring in awe at seeing her chest, and there she puts her naked breasts on Touta's condom-covered penis, started to massage it, which she felt the younger boy's organ throbbing harder.

You can see Touta gritting his teeth as he is being aroused further as his penis is being massaged by Yukihime's breasts, and both Karin and Mizore feel sorry for the UQ Holder leader as she is forced to do something like that, which looked very awkward.

Shinobu and Konomaru are worried for Touta, feeling that he might unwillingly become perverted and hoped that Kirie would be satisfied at this point and make Yukihime stop.

"Touta..."

"Touta..."

"Will he be okay?"

"Hopefully."

"If this keeps up..."

"Yeah, and it worried me."

"..."

"..."

After some three minutes Kirie told Yukihime to stop, saying that the Dare is over, and the UQ Holder leader sighed in relief as she backed away but saw Touta standing there, moaning as he looked like he wanted her to continue, his penis pointing a bit upward and is throbbing.

There Yukihime smacked Touta on the head and told him to behave, which somewhat snapped him back to reality

"Touta!"

"Ow!"

"Stop daydreaming!"

"Huh? What?"

"Sit down."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"..."

Yukihime then puts her clothes back on and glared at Kirie, saying that she will deal with her later, and the UQ Holder member flashed a PEACE SIGN, which did little to diffuse the tension.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the truth or dare game is currently underway, which Touta once again became the recipient of a DARE and ended up in another awkward situation…thanks to Kirie's underhanded tactics…and Yukihime nearly blew her top after being goaded into doing the Dare, whilst forcing Touta to ground himself.

Aside from Yukihime, other UQ Holder members are starting to suspect something from Kirie, and hoped that she won't go too far in the next rounds…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

More Truth or Dare moments take place…and things will take a more comedic turn before something…SPICY…takes place…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late November or mid-December)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	10. Truth Or Dare part 7

**Touta's Truth or Dare**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the game of Truth or Dare is already underway, as it involves some of the characters within UQ Holder…and things will be a ton of fun…STEAMY…and NAUGHTINESS galore…

And after Yukihime, the next participant is about to get VICTIMIZED…read below who...

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 10: Truth Or Dare part 7**_

After some three minutes Kirie told Yukihime to stop, saying that the Dare is over, and the UQ Holder leader sighed in relief as she backed away but saw Touta standing there, moaning as he looked like he wanted her to continue, his penis pointing a bit upward and is throbbing.

There Yukihime smacked Touta on the head and told him to behave, which somewhat snapped him back to reality

"Touta!"

"Ow!"

"Stop daydreaming!"

"Huh? What?"

"Sit down."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"..."

Yukihime then puts her clothes back on and glared at Kirie, saying that she will deal with her later, and the UQ Holder member flashed a PEACE SIGN, which did little to diffuse the tension, as the UQ Holder leader is now suspecting that Kirie is really up to no good, especially how she treated Touta and Kirie with the rather outrageous truth or dares she handed to the participants.

Karin, Mizore and Kuromaru are now sensing that something is really amiss, and felt that Kirie may have some hidden agenda as to why she is doing this and why would she go so far just to do all the crazy dares and truth questions.

"Kirie is definitely up to something…"

"I agree…"

"Why would she…?"

"I think she harbor a grudge against Touta, Kuromaru…"

"Is that what you think, Mizore?"

"Looks like it, Karin..."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Wanting to diffuse any suspicions, Kirie clapped her hands and said that the next round will continue, and tells Shinobu to distribute the next set of cards, which Shinobu asked if this is okay, which Kirie smiled, though Shinobu sensed that Kirie is up to no good.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely sure."

"Um…"

"Come on. We should proceed."

"Okay…"

"Hee-hee…"

Seeing that there's no choice, Shinobu did as instructed, and the cards are passed to the UQ Holder members, and Yukihime and the teenagers then picked a card, and they slowly revealed which score they received, and once revealed it showed a varying reaction from the teens, as the cards are revealed:

Touta – 3

Karin – 2

Yukihime – 5

Konomaru – 7

Mizore – 4

KIrie – J

Shinobu – 8

Kuromaru and Karin blinked their eyes as Kirie gets another high score, but upon inspecting the cards their drew, all eyes are on Karin, as she is once more the lowest, and the Saintess of Steel is flabbergasted at the situation she is in.

Kuromaru and Mizore sweat-dropped at what they are seeing and now they really suspect that something is definitely up, as Karin seemed to be on the receiving end almost in every turn, and wondered if this is a coincidence or a case of sabotage.

"Karin-senpai got another low card…"

"Yeah…and what's it happened earlier…"

"…"

"Which really adds to the suspicion…"

"You mean…?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"That's what I think…"

Kirie then rubbed her palms and tells Karin that she has something in store for her, and reacting instinctively, Karin, not wanting to get embarrassed again believing that it would be the TRUTH, opted to choose DARE, and told Kirie about it.

A smirking Kirie asked Karin if she is sure, and as tells her that the DARE would be something she cannot refuse, but Karin said anything is fine as long as she doesn't get to do the TRUTH, and when Kirie asked if she is sure and in doing so there's no turning back, Karin said it is final and executory.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely sure."

"And you won't back down…?"

"I won't. Come on. We should proceed."

"Okay…"

"…"

Karin braces herself as Kirie is snickering like a maniac, and there she tells Karin the DARE: MAKE-OUT with Touta…right here, right now. Everyone stared wide-eyed at what they just heard, and even Yukihime appeared to be in disbelief at Kirie's dare towards Karin.

Kuromaru was shocked, Mizore twitched her eyes, Shinobu covered her mouth with her hands, and Karin stared with her mouth agape while blushing hard, and she stood up and demanded what kind of DARE Kirie made up and told her she couldn't do that.

However, Kirie snickered and tells Karin that she cannot back out, reminding her that Karin accepted the DARE and will face anything regardless, and the Saintess of Steel twitched her eyes non-stop, as she now regretted proclaiming that she will take the DARE. She stared at Touta, who appeared confused, and she shook her head as she couldn't believe that she would do something LIKE THAT to a boy.

Kirie then tells Karin that she and Touta did THAT when doing the Pactio ritual, which made Touta assume that this make-out would be similar to the Pactio ritual they made recently, and tells Karin that if that's the case, then it's okay.

Karin twitched her eyes, seeing how dense Touta is, and tried to tell him that the make-out is different from the Pactio ritual, which Touta failed to grasp what Karin is stating.

"Are you dense?"

"Do you know what Kirie is intending to make us do?"

"Well…"

"…"

"We did the Pactio, right? If it's similar, then it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"…"

"If so, then…"

"Touta!"

Kirie then decided that a little bit of persuasion is needed, and there she asked Karin if she is scared, reminding her position in UQ Holder and asked if she is not as other think she is, questioning if she is cowardly or not.

Karin twitched her eye at hearing what Kirie just said, and she realized that she got suckered in, and since she just said that she won't back out on any DARE, she has no choice but to accept it, so as to maintain her pride.

She saw Touta looking confused, and since he is innocent in all this, she decided to try calming him down, and do the DARE so as to get it over with. Touta is unsure if he should participate, as he respects Karin, but he couldn't deny that she looked sultry tonight, as she is wearing nothing else only in her pantieqs.

Her beauty is also another factor and he felt that he has to be careful in order not to tick her off. Karin nervously approached a baffled Touta, held his hand in a stern manner and tells him not to get any WILD IDEAS, saying that they just doing the DARE and nothing more.

While her words were threatening, Touta whispered to Karin, asking if she doesn't want it and told her to voice her opposition, but not wanting her pride getting ridiculed, Karin advised him to just follow her lip movement and all is set.

"Eh?"

"Just follow my lead."

"Um…"

"Don't worry, Touta.."

"Are you sure, Karin-senpai?"

"Yup."

"…"

"…"

The others watched as Karin and Touta are talking and wondered if they will do the Dare that Kirie made, and they wondered if Kirie is aiming for this all this time, but had no choice but to wait.

Touta stood up, the girls stared at the scene in front of them, and saw him seemingly being careful, while Shinobu and Mizore blushed seeing the boy's penis, covered in condom, pointing a bit upward, and wonder what would happen next, and by then Karin initiated the DARE as she placed her lips onto Touta's, and the kiss took place, where he followed her lip movement and slowly got used to the kiss.

Her hands touched his chest, which he felt that were smooth and soft, and in turn he held her waist, and the two teens got closer as the kiss continued, where both tried to maintain their presence of mind amid the DARE they are making.

Two minutes later the kiss between Touta and Karin started to get passionate, her arms began to caress his back, while he was still trying to take control of his action but then his penis, covered in condom was throbbing harder and harder, which made him lose focus a bit and unknowingly embraced her, and the moment Touta's lower body made "contact" with Karin's, his legs felt her smooth thighs, as well as feeling her panty-covered crotch, and the feeling caused his erection to throb harder again, and his mind started to slipped as his hips gently moved on his own, the underbelly of his shaft began to rub her CENTER, and despite that she is still wearing her panties, it provided a good source of stimulation.

Within a few seconds her body reacted which she too made her lose focus, and she leaned closer, her hands went down lower and gently cupped his buttocks, and then his hands began to caress her thighs.

The girls and Kuromaru, save for Kirie, blushed as they watched Touta gently lay Karin on the floor, with him laying on top of her, and then her legs spread and his hips began to thrust, pressing his erection against her crotch, looking like as if he is having intercourse with her. They continued to kiss, their minds were elsewhere due to the passion they're feeling and her hips began to move on its own, greeting his hips.

Karin's mind and body was slowly diverted as the arousing sensations seemingly overtaken her as her legs spread and rising her hips to meet Touta's thrusts, her crotch being pressed by his erection and she is slowly being aroused as well. She seemingly forgotten that the others are watching them, and she did not seem to mind them.

Feeling his erection rubbing her and throbbing, and with each minute passed by his hips was thrusting a bit faster, and as the girls moved to their sides, they could see the boy's condom-covered penis rubbing her crotch, and they also noted that the center of Karin's panties having a wet spot, and as they glanced at the clock, they noticed that seven minutes have passed, and they realized that it's just a matter of time before Touta reach his limit and would soon EXPLODE.

Indeed, as a few minutes have passed, the scene shifts to the two, where you can see Touta's tongue was clashing with hers, and his hips was moving deeper, his erection pressing her crotch further, and so was Karin's, his penis is throbbing, and he was starting to feel something building up but his mind was flooded with thoughts, not sure what to do, and he just thrust and thrust.

His breath becoming ragged, and in the heat of the passion her hands grabbed his hips and seemingly urged him to press his crotch deeper against her, and Touta's body seemed to obey, as he thrust his hips deeper, and this caused him to rub his condom-covered penis to move back and forth against her panty-covered crotch. With his thrusting and with the condom covering his erection, the sensation became unbearably pleasurable, his body went into orgasmic spasm, which was a first to him, and thrust his hips faster and faster.

The action aroused Karin as well as she raised her hips to feel his erection, and despite her wearing her panties, the friction also arouses her crotch and this turned her on as well, letting Touta dominate her further as his erection presses her "front" as if trying to penetrate her, arousing both of their organs, and after a few more thrusts and rubs, Touta's body reached its limits, in which his penis EXPLODED, firing his SEED and slowly fills the condom that is covering his erection.

By then Yukihime, concerned that the two may have unknowingly got too far, tapped the two and told them that time is up, and this somewhat brought the two teens to snap back to reality as Karin felt Touta's penis throb and throb and looking down she saw the HEAD of the condom being filled by Touta's SEED, his penis still moving back and fro on top of her panty-covered crotch, and there both teens stopped, having realized what just happened. Both sat up blushing deep, but Yukihime smiled a bit at them so that they won't feel very embarrassed.

Kuromaru approached Touta and asked if he is okay, but Touta couldn't reply as he is still smarting from his first orgasm, as he never felt that this was good, and Kuromaru wondered if his comrade is okay or not.

"Touta…"

"…"

"Are you okay…?"

"…"

"Touta…"

"…"

"Are you listening…?"

"…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the truth or dare game is currently underway, which Karin once again became the recipient of a DARE and ended up in another awkward situation…thanks to Kirie's underhanded tactics…and Yukihime had to intervene to prevent a possible problem…

Almost everyone, from Yukihime to the rest of the UQ Holder members, are starting to suspect something from Kirie, and hoped that she won't go too far in the next rounds…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

More Truth or Dare moments take place…and things will take a more comedic turn before something…SPICY…takes place…as the game is about to reach its conclusion…

See you in February 2021…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
